


shatter

by yoongify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partying, Some Fluff, car crash, it's kurotsuki sorry, kageyama gets hit by a car, they didn't know each other in high school, this is my first fanfic on ao3 idk how to tag help, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongify/pseuds/yoongify
Summary: It started with several things. And a lot of coincidences.And Hinata didn't mean to fall for that annoying jerk- but he couldn't help shattering when he stared down at his broken form after that one night.And Oikawa didn't mean to get drunk- but his heart broke all the same when Iwaizumi started blaming himself for what happened that night.And Yamaguchi didn't mean to run without noticing what was happening- but he couldn't help the fact that he shattered after he'd seen what happened that night.They all had perfectly fine lives- but then one dark night, with a car and a boy and a shove, everything changed.And they all shattered.





	1. coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted on ao3 before so bear with me  
> haikyuu college au, the timeline's a bit weird - it's like two separate ones, one continuous from the first chapter and one every other chapter with no solid timeline at all... this'll make more sense later i think  
> thanks to milkika for beta reading this  
> also, my chapters are rly short so sorry

_ A boy was running, running far and fast, his breaths coming in long pants, his steps labored and heavy. Where was he? _

_ He didn’t know. Didn’t care. _

_ The sidewalk was wobbling, tipping back and forth as he ran, blurred from tears and swirling from drink. He looked up, the world nothing more than a black smear, the bright street lights piercing the darkness and sending pain lancing through his head. An image flashed through his head, of pale skin and tangled bodies, causing his breath to hitch and his steps to falter. _

_ He closed his eyes and ran faster, pushing all those thoughts out of his head.  _ Just run, _ he thought.  _ Just run.

_ He ran into something solid, and warm, and fleshy.  Another person? Would they ask why he was running so fast so early in the morning? Would they ask why they were tears streaking down his face, why he was so upset?  _

_ They wouldn’t really care, would they. No one cared. Not even the one person he thought did. _

_ He shoved them to the side, then kept running.  _ Keep it  _ out _ of your head! It can’t touch you! Not now! Not  _ ever! _

_ But it could touch him. It did. And now there was a tear in his heart. _

_ Behind him he heard a scream, and the screech of car brakes, then silence.  _

_ A car crash?  _

_ He kept running. He had to get away. He  _ needed _ to get away. _

Don’t think about it, and it didn’t happen. It’s not true. It  _ can’t  _ be true.

_ He couldn’t let those thoughts catch up. _

~*~*~*~

_ He saw a boy, running as if a pack of wolves was chasing him. He felt something shove his shoulder, sending him spinning off into the road. The world was a blur of black and white and bright, bright lights, and he was so dizzy he couldn’t tell which was was up, or forward. _

_ He… he was in the road. He needed to get out. There could be cars, a motorcycle, a bus,  _ something. _ He was in danger. He knew that much. _

_ But he couldn’t make his body move. _

_ He couldn’t even scream. _

_ Bright lights, heading right towards him. A car horn. Screeching brakes.  _ “Get out of the fucking way!”

_ Something slammed into his chest, hard. He felt the air rushing against his skin, something warm and sticky on his chest. The hard pavement, rough and uncomfortable. And pain, sharp searing flares of it  _ everywhere _. He didn’t know where the pain started and he ended. Just that there was pain. _

“KAGEYAMA!”

_ Dumbass Hinata. Why was he so concerned? He’d only known him for a month, not even… _

_ He wished he could tell him something,  _ anything.  _ But his lips wouldn’t move. His mouth wouldn’t form the words that were so clearly in his brain, just waiting to be uttered. _

_ And then, darkness. _

~*~*~*~

_ “Iwa-chan, I love you.” _

_ “Oikawa, you’re drunk. I can’t trust what you’re saying right now.” _

_ “Iwa-chan, don’t be so mean! I really mean it.” _

_ “I’m taking you home, Shittykawa. Get in the car.” _

_ “Don’t shorten your insults!” _

_ “Shitty Oikawa.” _

_ “Don’t rephrase them either!” _

A car door opened, then slammed shut. The sounds of the car’s engine reverberated through the nearly-empty parking lot. Tires crunched against gravel and pavement. 

_ “Iwa-chan, I want you to kiss meeeee…” _

_ “I’m driving; do you want us to crash?” _

_ “No…” _

_ “Then shut up till we make it back to your place, okay?” _

Instead of a response, a shriek ripped through the car.

_ “Iwa-chan there’s someone on the road stop the car stop the car-” _

The car brakes screeched as they caught, the passenger’s scream tearing through the otherwise silent night. The horn sounded once, twice, as the driver pounded his fist against the wheel.

_ “Shit- get out of the fucking way-!” _

The screeching, screaming, and yelling stopped, leaving nothing in its place. A shaky intake of breath sounded from the driver’s seat. An eerie silence crept upon them, hanging tensely in the air, waiting, waiting.

A raw, trembling scream tore through the silence. 

_ “KAGEYAMA!” _

 


	2. hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What kind of coffee did you get?” the boy asked, a frown still dominating his face.
> 
> “What kind of coffee ?” Hinata laughed. “I don't drink coffee. This is hot chocolate.”
> 
> “Who orders hot chocolate at a coffee shop?”
> 
> “Me! And what’s wrong with hot chocolate?”
> 
> “It’s not coffee.”
> 
> OR: Hinata can't handle caffeine. Kageyama likes milk too much. And the café really is way too busy (or too small, no one really knows which.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa i haven't posted in forever please forgive me  
> i'll double update though, i've written another two chapters in the meantime and i have ideas for a third  
> also, it's the american/canadian school system, so it starts early september, which is why they're only about a month into school

**\\\\\ <Oct. 4, 10:09 AM> ///**

Hinata pushed open the door to the café, greeted by the smells of coffee and baked goods, and the happy, almost carefree atmosphere of the place. He headed towards the back of the café, a grin spreading across his face as he took in the chatting customers, the amiable workers, and the soft but pleasing tones and colours of the café itself. It was a routine now, the same every day, but Hinata had yet to get bored of the café and its customers and drinks and ambience. The movements were practically drilled into his brain by now, a whole month into this new routine. He dropped his bag on one of the chairs at the table, fishing his wallet out of his pocket as he turned back around, about to join the line of customers ordering drinks and pastries. He couldn’t wait to take the first sip of a steaming hot chocolate-

“Oi, dumbass, you think you can just drop your bag on my lap and walk away like I’m not here?”

Hinata froze, his wallet still clasped tightly in his hand, his foot about to take another step. Slowly, he turned around. In front of him, with Hinata’s blue bookbag in his lap, was a scowling boy with straight, dark hair that hung over his dark blue eyes- eyes that seemed to dance with flames, pulling Hinata in and burning him- but the flames seemed to be cold, the burning more like frostbite than pure heat. _Scary!_ Hinata thought, shuddering the tiniest bit. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“You don’t even notice people right in front of you? Dumbass,” the boy scoffed, shifting his gaze away from Hinata and down to the bag in his lap. “And you have the nerve to drop your bag on them, too.”

“Ah- sorry, I'll move it,” Hinata apologized hastily, grabbing his bag out of the boy’s lap and swinging the strap onto his shoulder. “But it's your fault, you know. You're the one sitting in _my_ seat.”

“It's not _your_ seat, dumbass, you can't save seats before you even enter the building,” the boy retorted, fists clenching, teeth gritting, the fire in his eyes burning brighter but somehow colder. “I got here first, so _I_ get to sit here today.”

“Eh? Then where am _I_ supposed to sit?” Hinata asked, glancing around the café only to notice that all of the tables were occupied, someone sitting at every table. “I can’t just sit with some stranger.”

The boy crossed his arms, replying, “Well, I'm not moving, so go find another chair somewhere.”

"Fine,” he huffed, dropping his bag onto the chair directly across from the dark-haired boy. “I’ll sit here, then.”

“I said somewhere _else_ , dumbass!” the boy growled, glaring at Hinata. “Not here!”

“You said another chair, not another table,” Hinata pointed out smugly. The boy’s glare intensified, but he begrudgingly agreed, moving his stuff from what was now Hinata’s side of the table. Hinata walked away, going to grab the hot chocolate he had been fantasizing about before meeting this boy.

After Hinata had paid for and received his hot chocolate, he walked back over to the table he was sharing with the boy, moving his bag to underneath his chair with one hand and placing his cup onto the table with his other.

“What kind of coffee did you get?” the boy asked, a frown still dominating his face.

“What kind of _coffee_?” Hinata laughed, amazed that the boy would even consider that. “I don't drink coffee. This is hot chocolate.”

Shock passed over the boy's face for a second, then his scowl returned. “Who orders hot chocolate at a coffee shop?”

“Me! And what’s wrong with hot chocolate?”

“It’s not coffee,” the boy replied bluntly, taking a sip of his own drink.

“It doesn’t have to be coffee for it to taste good!” Hinata protested, jumping up out of his seat and slamming his hands down onto the table, startling the people sitting beside them and nearly spilling his hot chocolate. A blond-haired boy with glasses at the next table gave them a dirty look, letting out a disapproving ‘tch’, but neither Hinata or the boy seemed to notice. “I bet whatever kind of coffee you’re drinking tastes gross!”

“Shut up, dumbass, they’re gonna kick us out because you’re being too loud.”

Hinata pouted, sitting down again, then said, “You’re the reason I had to yell. You said hot chocolate is gross.”

“I never said that,” the boy replied grumpily. “I just said it wasn’t coffee.”

Hinata glared at the boy, then asked, “Well, what are _you_ drinking then?”

“A latte.”

Hinata blinked. “What’s a latte?”

“It’s coffee and milk.” He glared at Hinata, then took another sip of his drink- sorry, _latte_.

“Then that’s not totally coffee either! Why are you getting mad at me for having hot chocolate when you’re drinking milk with caffeine added?”

The boy’s scowl deepened as he replied, “I like milk. Why can’t I have coffee in my milk? And it still has caffeine in it.”

It took him a moment to register what the boy had said, but once he had, Hinata let out a small snicker, causing the dark-haired boy to glare at him.

“Why’re you laughing? I didn’t say anything funny.”

“You said have _coffee_ in your _milk,_ ” Hinata said, giggling. “So you add coffee to your milk instead of adding milk to your coffee?”

He glared at Hinata, his face flushing slightly as he realized what he had said. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant- Oh, you know what I meant!”

“Of course I knew what you meant. I was just teasing you,-” Hinata paused mid-sentence, realizing he still didn’t know one piece of vital information about the boy. “Ah, what’s your name?”

The boy’s expression smoothed, his scowl gone, his brows knitting in confusion. “That’s right- we haven’t told each other our names yet.”

“Right, so what’s your name? I can’t just keep calling you ‘the boy’ in my head forever!”

The boy scowled again- probably at being called ‘the boy.’ “Tell me your name first.”

“No way!” Hinata protested. “I asked first; you tell me!”

The boy reached across the table and grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt, pulling him closer. Hinata could feel his breath against his face- they were really close. _Too_ close. “Tell. Me. Your name,” he growled.

“H-Hinata Shouyou.”

The boy let go of Hinata’s shirt, sitting back in his seat and taking another sip of his latte. “Kageyama Tobio,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata smiled at the now-named person across from him.

“Nice to meet you too,” Kageyama said, his lips stretching so his teeth were showing, his expression causing a shiver to run down Hinata’s spine.

“Creepy!”

“What’s creepy?” Kageyama asked, his scowl back.

“Your face, a second ago,” Hinata replied hesitantly.

“I was smiling, dumbass!”

“Didn’t look like it,” Hinata muttered under his breath.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hair, pulling upward to elicit cries of ‘ow ow ow’ from the small ginger-haired boy. “What’d you say?”

“Nothing nothing lemme go ow ow ow OW-”

“Tell me what you said, dumbass!”

“I didn’t say anything I swear I-” Hinata’s frantic stream of words was cut off as he let out a little shriek, jumping backwards and almost tipping over his chair.

Kageyama scoffed, pulling his phone out of his pocket, which was vibrating and ringing- quite loudly, for that matter. Hinata stared at it, realizing slowly that its ring was what had startled him. “It’s just my alarm, dumbass.”

“Alarm? For what?” Hinata asked, rubbing his head where Kageyama had been pulling at his hair.

“So I’m not late for my class,” Kageyama replied, turning off the alarm and grabbing his bag. “I should probably get going.”

“What time is it?”

“10:52.”

Hinata froze, then grabbed his bag and drink, nearly spilling it all over the table. “I need to go too! My class starts in a few minutes, and it’s all the way across campus!” He slung his bag over his shoulder, navigating between the tables as quickly as he could without hitting anyone or anything. Before he headed out the door, he turned back to look at a stunned Kageyama, and called with a smile on his face, “See you later, Kageyama-kun!”


	3. waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital waiting rooms aren't the most hospitable places, despite what the name might say.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> “Hinata Shouyou." Hinata said. "And my friend’s name is Kageyama Tobio.”
> 
> “That name sounds familiar…” the brunet muttered. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way.”
> 
> “Iwaizumi Hajime,” the other man said.
> 
> Oikawa shot straight up in his chair, his eyes widening. “It’s Tobio-chan! From high school! We hit Tobio-chan!” 
> 
> “You mean that super first-year that kept showing you up in volleyball?” Iwazumi muttered. “That Tobio-chan?” Oikawa nodded.
> 
> “So you all know Kageyama-kun,” Dr. Takeda said, an eyebrow raising. “Interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hi double update  
> again, sorry for the long wait i kinda forgot about ao3 for a bit

**\\\\\ <Nov. 7, 4:18 AM> ///**

Hinata was in shock.

Or at least, he thought so.

He couldn’t say anything. At all. The only thoughts that ran through his head were of Kageyama. Of how he had been scowling at Hinata not even two minutes before. And of how that scowl changed into something… different. Broken, almost. As if he had opened his mouth to call for help and nothing happened. As if all he could do was watch himself as he flew into the air.

He drummed his fingers against his leg nervously, shifting in the uncomfortable chair he was seated in. How long had he been sitting there? An hour? Two? All he had learned was that the hospital should really get some more comfy seats, and that the two people that were in the car _then_ were waiting with him _now_. And that the pretty brown-haired man was most likely drunk.

God, he was worried. And he had nothing to do, really. Just… wait. How long does surgery take? Was Kageyama okay?

The door in front of him opened, and a small, dark-haired man with glasses walked out, clutching a clipboard to his chest. “Hello,” he said nervously, walking towards them. “I’m Dr. Takeda. I just need to ask a couple of questions, to give us some information about how the accident happened and things like that.”

“Shouldn’t you have asked us this stuff as soon as you brought us here?” the brunet said, his words slurring the tiniest bit. “Then we wouldn’t have had to wait here for… Iwa-chan, how long has it been?”

The other man glanced down at his watch, muttering, “Two hours,” with a small scowl on his face.

“Right, two hours,” the man continued, “when you could’ve just asked us as soon as we came here. That would’ve saved a lot of time, right Doc?”

The doctor adjusted his glasses, his face flushing red. “W-well, we had to make sure the patient was stable and the surgery was underway before we could focus on anything else.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Hinata interrupted, worry clouding his mind. He couldn’t lose Kageyama- the one friend he had made so far- because of a stupid _accident_ .  He didn’t _want_ to lose Kageyama.

“The patient is stable, and the surgery seems to be going well,” the doctor said. “All that’s left is to collect information from you guys so we can get some background information. So, how did he get hit by the car?”

The brunet let out a short, bitter laugh. “He jumped in front of the car, that idiot,” he slurred, blinking lazily. “He shoulda known better.”

Hinata jumped to his feet, his fists clenching as he glared at the man. “He didn’t jump in front of the car, and he’s not an idiot! Someone pushed him!”

The other man blinked in surprise. “Someone pushed him?”

Hinata nodded in agreement, the anger leaving his body. “I didn’t really see them ‘cause it was dark, but they were tall-ish?” He frowned, trying to remember the details of what had happened. “Shorter than Kageyama, though. And I think they had freckles.”

Dr. Takeda jotted something down on his clipboard, and said, “That’s really helpful - now we can cross check this information against student profiles to see who it could have been.”

Hinata turned to face him, and the doctor asked, “Why were you and Kageyama-kun in that area?”

“I was walking Kageyama home,” he replied, his eyebrows coming together in thought, “because he lives in the Shiratorizawa dorm, and we were playing games in my room for a bit, which is in the Karasuno dorm.”

The doctor nodded, making another note on his clipboard, then turned and asked the other two, “What were you two doing at the time?”

The spiky-haired man scowled, replying, “I was driving _this_ idiot home-” he gestured to the brunet “-because he’s drunk, and I don’t want him trying to get home on his own.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” the other man protested, but his slightly slurred words said otherwise.

“And like Oikawa said,” the grumpy man continued, “the kid just somehow ended up in front of the car, and I couldn’t stop in time.”

The doctor nodded, scribbling something on his clipboard _yet again_ , then asked, “Can I get your names, please? And the name of the patient?”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata said, taking a seat on the chair again. He guessed it was going to be a very, very long night. “And my friend’s name is Kageyama Tobio.”

“That name sounds familiar…” the brunet muttered. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” the other man said.

Oikawa shot straight up in his chair, his eyes widening. “It’s Tobio-chan! From high school! We hit Tobio-chan!” Hinata caught a glimpse of something in Oikawa’s eyes — happiness? After he hit Kageyama? Really? — but it vanished almost immediately, and he turned to Iwaizumi before Hinata could study his face further.

“You mean that super first-year that kept showing you up in volleyball?” Iwazumi muttered, rolling his eyes at how Oikawa yelped in offence at his statement. “That Tobio-chan?”

“So you all know Kageyama-kun,” Dr. Takeda said, an eyebrow raising. “Interesting.”

Hinata opened his mouth to ask Oikawa a question, but someone burst into the room, slightly out of breath.

“The patient’s out of surgery,” the nurse said, looking pointedly at Dr. Takeda. “He’s stable, but unconscious. If anyone would like to visit him, we could let them stay for a bit.” The nurse glanced over at the three men in the chairs, then murmured softly to the doctor, “Or we could let them get some sleep first.”

Hinata jumped to his feet, rushing over to the nurse. “I can visit Kageyama? Please let me come!”

The doctor looked unsure. “I don’t know… I mean, have you slept at all, Hinata-kun?”

“No, but that’s okay! I need to know that Kageyama’s okay, or I won’t be able to sleep.” He turned to the nurse with pleading eyes. “Please?”

The nurse sighed. “Okay, fine. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaa cliffhanger  
> i'd say im sorry but i'm not so  
> have fun imagining what might come next  
> constructive criticism is always welcome!!  
> Thanks for Reading!!!!


	4. milkshake kisses / cold coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Yachi's girlfriend, right? Kiyoko-san?" / "I thought that was a one night thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghahghaghgh
> 
> guess who forgot their ao3 account existed  
> me
> 
> sorry please don't kill me

**\\\\\ <Nov. 7, 10:08 AM> ///**

**yamallama  
** yo can we meet up at the sub or whatever  
i slept in and missed my first class  
we can grab something to eat  
or we could just chat idc

**mochi  
** now?  
i'm with kiyoko  
and we already ate at the café

**yamallama  
**???  
kiyoko?

**mochi  
** my girlfriend?  
did i not introduce you two last night?

**yamallama  
** maybe?  
i don't really remember

**mochi  
** k whatever  
just come  
we'll meet you outside the building

**yamallama  
** ok cool  
c u in 10

**mochi  
** see u

Yamaguchi flicked off his phone, running a hand through his already messy hair. He sighed, glancing at the clock again — it was only 10:08, and his day was already on a downward spiral.

Thankfully (or sadly, depending on your perspective) he'd only had a couple of beers at yesterday's party and hadn't managed to get drunk, so a lack of sleep and a mild headache was all he had to put up with. Considering one of these could be solved with aspirin, it was a decent turnout for the day after.

He shrugged his way out of yesterday's clothes — there were beer stains all over the bottoms of his pants, and he smelled like sweat — and slipped on a similar outfit of a sweatshirt and jeans, grabbing his wallet and dorm key as he tugged on his shoes and headed out the door. For the first time since coming here, Yamaguchi was glad he had a single, because there was nothing more tiring than trying to socialize with someone when you're half dead.

The walk to the Students' Union Building (better known as the SUB) was short but pleasant, the air crisp and cool, red and orange leaves scattered along the paths, and the sun already high in the sky. Lots of people were still riding their bicycles around campus, despite the cool weather, and piles of leaves had already gathered on the small patches of grass, which would surely be scattered again before the end of the week.

"Yamaguchi!"

He turned to see none other than Yachi Hitoka, her blond hair bouncing as she ran over to greet him. She was wearing a flowy, flowery pink skirt and a white top, with a pink sweater over top and black tights underneath. A section of her hair was pulled up into a little ponytail on the side of her head (as always) and was held in place by a pink star clip that matched her skirt. Following behind her was a girl whom Yamaguchi assumed to be Kiyoko. Her flowy blue top and darker blue jeans combined with her dark, silky hair, glasses, and that mole underneath her mouth caused many heads — both male and female — to turn as she approached them. She waved, smiling politely. "Hello, Yamaguchi. Do you remember me from last night?"

He shook his head, flushing with embarrassment. "No, sorry. You're Yachi's girlfriend, right? Kiyoko-san?"

Kiyoko nodded, which caused Yachi to flush with embarrassment. "I'm still getting used to being able to call you my girlfriend," Yachi mumbled, looking down to hide the very apparent blush on her small face.

Kiyoko laughed softly, then reached out to grab Yachi's hand — the pink already on her face darkening to a bright red — and rubbed the back of Yachi's hand gently with her thumb, bringing a small smile to her face. Yamaguchi grinned, glad that Yachi had found someone that made her as happy as she always made others, despite her worries that she was being a nuisance.

"So, do you guys want anything to eat?" Yamaguchi asked as they headed inside the building, Yachi's hand still wrapped tightly in Kiyoko's.

"We ate a bit of breakfast at the café," Kiyoko replied, holding the door open for Yachi (who boldly showed her gratefulness in the form of a kiss to Kiyoko's cheek, surprising herself as much as Yamaguchi and Kiyoko.) "But a drink or something would be nice."

"C-Could we get a milkshake?" Yachi asked nervously. Kiyoko nodded, bringing a grin to Yachi's face. (Yachi was slowly getting used to this whole 'girlfriends' thing, and she rather liked it. Especially if it meant she could do things like share milkshakes and hold hands with the prettiest girl on campus.)

The morning was a blur of sweet kisses, warm cinnamon buns, and giggles. And it was almost enough for Yamaguchi to forget last night, to forget that dorm and that room and those pale bodies tangled together.

Almost.

**~= <^>=~**

**\\\\\ <Nov. 7, 10:17 AM> ///**

Yamaguchi's coffee was getting cold.

Tsukishima was annoyed.

And a certain dark-haired, bedheaded, smirking boy was sitting across from him. A certain boy he never wanted to see again.

"I thought that was a one night thing," he grumbled, debating whether it was worth it to throw his still-warm coffee at Kuroo.

"I never _said_ it was," he shot back, a teasing grin spread across his face. Kuroo picked up Yamaguchi's coffee, taking a sip (and nearly spitting it all out). His face screwed up in disgust. "The fuck is _this_?"

Tsukishima smirked, replying, "A lukewarm chai tea latte that wasn't meant for you."

He took another sip, wincing. "I need the caffeine, sweetheart. Don't tell me what to drink."

"I bought that; I can very well tell you what to drink."

He cocked an eyebrow. "For whom?"

"A friend."

Kuroo's Cheshire Cat smile grew. "Who's not taking the time to come and collect his shitty coffee? What kind of person is this so-called 'friend'?"

"He was at your party yesterday," Tsukishima deadpanned, "so his judgement can't be that good. He's probably hungover." Although Yamaguchi wasn't the type of person to miss class, even if he'd been partying the night before.

"Speaking of the party," Kuroo continued, his eyes lazily raking up and down Tsukishima's body, "I _personally_ wouldn't mind making that a more-than-one-night-thing."

Tsukishima blanched, hoping it wasn't apparent. "Look, the deal was _one night_. That was it. Stop trying to weasel your way into a friends-with-benefits thing with _me_ 'cause _your_ boyfriend won't fuck you."

Kuroo's grin faltered, but he pressed on. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, sweetheart." (Ugh. _Sweetheart_. If Tsukishima ever heard Kuroo say that to him unironically he would murder him right there and then.) "You _did_ say yes, after all."

Tsukishima was beginning to regret all of his life choices leading up to this moment. "Look, this was a _one night thing_. How many times am I going to have to repeat that before it goes through that dense skull of yours?" He smirked, reveling in the satisfaction Kuroo's mild offense gave him. "Take the latte, if you're really that desperate for caffeine."

Kuroo stood up, an amused grin on his face and the latte still in his hand. "Can I at least get your number? This debate is one best continued at a different time."

"No."

Kuroo didn't move, waiting until Tsukishima had given in and handed over his phone, the screen open to the 'New Contact' page to hand over his, quickly getting the screen to show the same. His grin widened, a triumphant gleam in his hazel eyes. "Thank you for your compliance," he said mockingly, winking as he passed back Tsukishima's phone (provoking an eye roll from Tsukishima as he handed back Kuroo's phone.)

"Are you leaving yet?" was his response.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." His eyes met Tsukishima's, and he continued, "One catch." Tsukishima huffed out a sigh, muttering an agreement. "Text me."

Tsukishima nodded, his eyes on Kuroo's back as the tall, dark-haired man strutted out of the café, all eyes on him. He picked up his coffee, taking another sip.

He wasn't sure whether Kuroo was good for him, but Tsukishima knew two things: one, _this was supposed to be a one night thing._ And, two —

For better or for worse, he was stuck with Kuroo. _He'd better make the most out of it._


End file.
